Insurance software is required to manage and store large amounts of insurance related data for a vast array of insurance products and options that may be desired by various customers, e.g., insurance carriers. Some insurance software uses an insurance product model to organize insurance related data. Users may use specialized software to view, create, and make changes to an insurance product model. Such software typically has limited capabilities, particularly in terms of allowing the user to visualize the product model as it is being edited.